witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Sprayberry
Taylor is the second youngest of the group, being a 12-year-old (Joshua is the same age, just 14 days older). He is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Profile Taylor is a 12 year old blonde haired boy with a jokester personal. He seems to be very in tune with the water, as he loves the sea creatures. He is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riva, but they both don't admit they like each other until later on. He has a wild, goofy sense of humor that doesn't always line up with the group. But, also under all that, he does seem to be emotionally vulnerable, like Lee. Taylor compromises by putting up a cold front a tough front. Once, after the W.I.T.C.H. Club got their Enchantix powers, Taylor admitted that he wanted to break up with Riva, but later they reconclie. His signature color is blue and his main weapons are the Power Lance and the Stega Stinger. Appearances See also: Hydroboy's Wardrobe Civilian Taylor's season 1 outfit is a black jacket with a blue t-shirt, white shorts, and white sandals with green straps. His season 2-3 outfit is a blue t-shirt, dark blue pants and gray sandals with yellow straps. In season 3 he had a hair cut. His season 4 outfit is a blue and white t-shrit with a cyan long-sleeve shirt underneath and blue and white plaid shorts. His sandals are cyan with baby blue straps. Winx His Winx outfit is a sparkling blue tank top, blue shorts, and knee-high blue boots. His wings are translucent bright blue. Charmix Taylor's Charmix is a bubble jewel pin and a light blue waist bag with the kanji character for water written on it. He earns it by trusting Riva, something he hasn't been able to do since she briefly ditched him for Darkar. Enchantix Taylor's Enchantix consists on a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a pink trapizoid on it. His wings are peak green with blue bejeweled edges. His shorts are pink. His gloves are white. He sheds his blue boots and wears blue flip-flops. He earned his Enchantix after saving Princess Galactica from a fire, that the Trix had started in the Alfea library. His fairy dust vial is a blue bottle surrounded by a light blue ring with an aqua-marine knot on top. Believix Taylor's Believix starts out with a sky blue sleeveless top and a baby blue t-sirt with torn sleeves underneath. He wears burning red shorts with a asure blue belt. He wears a pair of biker gloves and ankle-length sky blue boots with ankle-length socks. His bangs are all ruffled up. Lastly, his wings resemble that of a butterfly, in a sense, lined in blue and yellow on the inside. Sophix Taylor's Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that believix without brightness, cyan shorts, and flouscent green sandals. His wings are very colorful blue and green. Lovix Taylor's Lovix is a shirt similar to his believix shirt without brightness, longer, and purple blue. It has blue shorts with a little green and red, his wings are transparent blue. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See also: Hydroboy's Spells Taylor's powers are related to water, so his attacks are water-based. He can throw balls of water and can manipulate water by creating tidal waves and can create water force-fields, distracting water blasts, and typhoons which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly strong currents. Taylor can also create walls and barriers of water and explosive water balls. He also has the power to control peoples minds through force of will. Curiosities #Favorite Food: #Favorite Color: Blue #Favorite Hobby: Skateboarding #Favorite Pet #Ideal Girlfriend: Riva (when she is in a good mood) #Best Friends: Matthew, Lee, Joshua, Phillip, Barrett, Heath, and Riva (when she's in a good mood) #Favorite Movies: #Loves: Hanging out with his friends #Hates: Arguing with Riva #Favorite Music: #Favorite Shoes: Skateboarder Tennis Shoes #Favorite Subject: #Favorite Spell: Tidal Wave #Catchphrase: "Go! Go! Power Rangers!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, Taylor dances around on water for a few seconds, then reaches up and crosses his wrists. There is a flash of light, then his boots are shown materializing out of glowing cyan and blue stream of water. After another flash, Taylor is shown with eyes closed and arms raised as his outfit appears out of the same light. Then, he floats away from the camera, winged and clothed. Finally, he strikes her final pose, spinning around on the kanji character for water. (0:11) Charmix First, Taylor is seen in his Winx outfit, eyes closed and arms down. He spins once, moving closer to the camera, then lifts his arms up and yells while his Charmix pin appears. He twirls once while his bag appears. Fnally, there is a flash of light and he spins once more, then strikes his final pose. (0:09) Enchantix He twirls around twice, wrapping the string around him, and in a flash of light the string becomes his outfit. He flies up and his water flies on his feet forming sandals, and water covers the screen. After that his wings form in a materialization of sparkles and he appears, joining his wings to his back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, he strikes his final pose. First, Taylor lifts his arms up into the air, where his gloves form out of sparkles. There is a flash, then a bands of water are shown flying around on the screen. The bands move closer to the screen, then there is another flash, and the bands, now condensed into one band, wrap around Taylor's arm. He turns around to face the camera while floating away and turning to a silhouette. He spins around, then brings the band of light up, wrapping it around his body and legs. After another flash, his body is shown with her tank top and shorts on, the camera pans down to his bare feet and his flip-flops materialize out of the water, then the water fills the screen and an outline of his wings made of sparkles flies in circles around the screen, settling in the middle. Taylor materializes in a flash of light, his wings attaching to his back, then turns around and flies upward. Finally, he flies away from the camera to strike his final pose. (0:37) Believix A disco-themed puddle with flashing lights above is shown as he spins around on his hands (he is already wearing his gloves) before flipping back onto his feet. He twirls around a bit and shoes appear on his bare feet shortly before the silhouette fades, showing that he is already in his full outfit. A flash of light fills the screen before showing Taylor drifting in midair towards us, a glowing bar of music makes his bangs messy. Finally, a flood of colored lights then flash on above him and liquor as he flies through them, all of them blending together on his back as he spins to face us and solidify into his wings and he stikes his final pose. (0:23) Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon